


[Podfic] "cards" by gladdecease

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: General Grumman gives Roy several presents with double meanings over the course of his military career.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] "cards" by gladdecease

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277223) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IFO4_oIzNIIsjMjDFBpxNya4MOxH-TD2) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ljt1042lafv8fc1/Cards--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


 **Title:** [cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277223)

 **Author:** [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga

 **Pairings:** Gen

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Length:** 00:03:49

**Summary:** General Grumman gives Roy several presents with double meanings over the course of his military career.

**Author's Note:**

> " **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: ""Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's ""Association"" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.]()  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!]()"


End file.
